Three is a Crowd but Four is Overkill
by rap-suh-dee
Summary: Eric is misunderstood and Jackson thinks he's doing the right thing. Melissa and Taylor are confused and on this island, anything can happen. Even love.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the Alternate Universe I created.

**

* * *

**

Contrary to what everyone else on the island believed, Eric _did_ think. Not all the time, but sometimes, when he was bored out of his mind and was left to entertain himself. That usually only happened when he had annoyed everyone to the point in which he was exiled to a deserted part of the camp. Even Melissa, who was usually so tolerant of him had her days. Eric had noticed a pattern in Melissa's moods; she was only impatient and annoyed whenever Jackson and Taylor were off doing something together. Also contrary to popular belief, Eric wasn't stupid. He had worked out that pattern all by himself. Then again he was pretty sure everyone but Taylor and Jackson knew what irritated Melissa the most.

Contrary to what everyone else on the island believed, Eric think. Not all the time, but sometimes, when he was bored out of his mind and was left to entertain himself. That usually only happened when he had annoyed everyone to the point in which he was exiled to a deserted part of the camp. Even Melissa, who was usually so tolerant of him had her days. Eric had noticed a pattern in Melissa's moods; she was only impatient and annoyed whenever Jackson and Taylor were off doing something together. Also contrary to popular belief, Eric wasn't stupid. He had worked out that pattern all by himself. Then again he was pretty sure everyone but Taylor and Jackson knew what irritated Melissa the most. 

Eric crossed his arms behind his head and laid back to stare at the sky. If it wasn't for the fact that they were lost, this place wasn't too bad. He thought about Melissa again, and remembered when he first got to know her. It was when they were paired to do a history presentation together in the 7th grade. He had slept through most of the classes in that first semester so he wasn't particular familiar with anyone. He had heard the scrape of the chair beside him and felt a nudge as whoever it was who sat down beside him. He had thought that a little weird since none of his friends were in this class and he had always sat alone.

"Eric?"

He looked up from the makeshift pillow of his folded arms and into a pair of big, chest nut coloured eyes. They blinked back at him and for a moment all Eric could do was stare. He could count her eyelashes, if there weren't so many.

"Hi" He looked down and there were lips too, he could smell the faint scent of strawberry not the fruity kind, the artificial one used in cupcakes and lip gloss.

"Hello" He managed to cough out. "What's going on?"

"Weren't you listening?" She leaned back and everything came into focus. Her delicate features were framed by a dark mane that fell just past her shoulders.

"Not really" He admitted and straightened himself out.

"We're doing a history presentation together. It's going to be so much fun!" She smiled and it must have been contagious because Eric caught himself smiling too.

"What's your name?" She didn't seem offended by the question, considering she knew his.

"Melissa" She replied with the same enthusiasm.

"Melissa" He repeated, "Nice to meet you."

Eric was usually satisfied with a scaping pass but Melissa turned out to be one of those hardworking students who got really good grades. Eric didn't mind though since she did most of the work, so he thought it was only fair that they do it as his house so he could at least provide the snacks if nothing else.

Eric knew Melissa was the type of girl his parents would adore. Just by the way she held herself. He couldn't think of the word to describe it but he kept imagining a ballerina. But he thought 'you have really good balance' would be a weird thing to say to a girl, especially a girl he didn't really know and didn't get his odd sense of humour.

The first day Melissa came over, they were eating sushi, because his mom was having one of her health fixes and that was all they had, in the kitchen.

"You have a really nice house." She said.

Eric nodded, his mouth was full, and he was raised to be polite at least on the surface.

His mother had cooed over them for at least ten minutes, talking about how great it was that Eric brought home nice girls. He corrected her and said Melissa was just an assignment partner but his mother had ignored him. She told Melissa how pretty she was and how she envied her lovely skin. Melissa seemed embarrassed so Eric interrupted his mother and explained that they had an assignment to do. She finally ceased the chatter, patted him on the head and ushered them both into the kitchen. She placed a plate full of sushi in front of them. Then she was gone.

"Mothers" He had said with a shrug and took his first bite.

Eric wondered just how messy he had left his room this morning as he led Melissa up the stairs. He hoped he hadn't left anything embarrassing in plain sight, like his Batman underwear and his secret stash of action figures. He opened the door and hoped for the best.

"Wow" She said and headed towards the huge glass tank on the other side of his room. Eric followed her. "What's that?"

"It's an iguana." He shoved his hands in his pockets and declared proudly. "His name is Frank."

"Hi Frank" she waved timidly at the motionless lizard.

"They're not like poisonous or anything." He said, noticing how far she was standing from the tank. "And like, he can't get out or anything."

She smiled at him but didn't move closer. They stood there for a minute just looking at each other. Her hair was tied up put a few strands had escaped and she was still wearing that strawberry scented lip gloss. Eric wandered if it was creepy of him to keep track of something like that.

"So! I guess we should get started."

The assignment didn't turn out to be as mind numbingly boring as Eric had thought; in fact he learned something about American history. It didn't take long because Melissa was really smart or something and it really only took them three days to complete it. On the fourth day Eric asked if she wanted to come over.

Melissa looked confused. "But we've finished the assignment."

"Yeah, but maybe we could just hang out."

Melissa tilted her head and Eric had never felt more self-conscious. She smiled though and Eric thought that was a good sign.

But before she could answer someone interrupted. "Hey Mel!"

They both turned to see another guy running towards them. "Hey Nathan." She beamed.

Eric thought he looked vaguely familiar. "Man, it feels like I haven't seen you in ages." He said when he reached them. He then noticed Eric. "Hi"

"Hello" Eric shuffled his feet. He could tell he wasn't going to like Nathan.

"This is my history partner." Melissa introduced. "Eric, this is Nathan, he is my best friend."

"Oh man, that assignment! I got paired up with Taylor; I might as well have been doing it myself." He rolled his eyes and Melissa laughed. "Me and the other guys are heading to the mall, that new movie you wanted to see just came out."

"Oh! Yay!" She cheered and then turned to Eric. "You want to come? It looks really good."

Eric looked at Melissa then Nathan, who he could tell didn't like him, and then back to Melissa. "Nah" He replied. He couldn't think of a good excuse so he just let his one syllable answer just hang in the air between them.

Nathan shrugged, "Okay. Let's go Mel. We want to catch the 4pm session."

Melissa looked almost disappointed. "If you're sure."

Eric nodded and Melissa let herself be dragged away by Nathan. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then!" She called back and waved.

Eric waved back. It took him a while to figure out what that twisting feeling at the bottom of his stomach meant. Not that it mattered since it seemed like he was never going to be alone with Melissa again. Nathan seemed to make sure of it. His only proof of their time spent together was the A+ he got for the assignment, his first and his last. His mom had it framed. It was embarrassing but he was secretly glad.

The next few years flew by and he had thought he had put a stop to his mushy feelings towards Melissa. But he guessed all it took was for him to bump into her between classes and for her to smile with those strawberry scented lips and it was like he was in the 7th grade all over again. He now supposed the plane crash; the being stranded on the island together and the whole her saving his life kind of thing helped a little. He wondered did that mean he was now in love or something. But he is only sixteen. What is love?

He uses that, his twisted logic of love, to justify his sudden betrayal of her confidence. He had seem the tape, had watched Melissa confess her feelings about Jackson. It felt like his insides were being squeezed together, until they exploded. And being a weak and petty person, Eric had handed it to Taylor.

Now don't get him wrong, he thought Taylor was hot. But talking to her was like talking to… well he couldn't think of a good comparison but it wasn't something that he often enjoyed. She was just pretty to look at for the most part, though she did have a bit of a nasty streak in her. He had initially thought that was an attractive quality in her, until she manipulated him too.

He regretted it the instant he put it in her hands but it was too late. He tried to laugh off the hurt he saw in Melissa's eyes but it felt like someone had punched him in the stomach and by the looks of Nathan and Jackson he guessed he was lucky that it didn't really come to that.

He wanted to apologise, especially with all the drama that unfolded after but Eric wasn't someone who apologised very often, let alone sincerely.

He had wandered towards her on an especially boring afternoon. Nathan and Jackson were nowhere to be seen. He wondered if Melissa was aware of the captivating vulnerability she radiated, the way she made every guy within a ten mile radius gladly protect her from slime balls like him. She was sitting under a palm tree, weaving frons together and humming to herself. After a moment's observation he thought, probably not.

"Hey" He said.

"Hey" She replied.

This is going well, he thought.

"I" he began and she looked at him with those eyes that won him over so long ago. "I" He tried again.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. I know you didn't mean it." Eric thought her unyielding optimism and belief in people was going to get her really hurt one day. He just hoped he wouldn't be the one.

"Thanks" He replied and stared at his feet.

"Do you want to help me?" She offered, holding up a giant leaf.

"Yeah" Eric quickly said, in that moment if she had nonchalantly asked him to throw himself off a cliff or cut off all of Taylor's hair he would have just as eagerly complied. Melissa wasn't mad at him and it was a very liberating feeling.

He kept his distance though. Nathan already didn't like him and he was pretty sure he wasn't making a very good impression with Jackson. He only hung around with her when neither of the guys were around. He had noticed that was happening more and more frequently. Nathan had realised he liked Daley and Jackson and Taylor apparently had more in common then anyone would have thought. He knew the latter especially well since it upset Melissa. And he always noticed when things upset Melissa. He knew Jackson was deliberately trying to distance himself from Melissa because he had made that stupid no relationships rule. Who died and made him boss? Then Eric remembered that he had contributed to that and his train of thought fizzled away.

He realised the sun was going down and he didn't like to be too far out when it got dark. He had paranoid visions of being eaten by a polar bear or something just as random and unexplainable. He got up and dusted himself off and wandered back to camp, wondering what Melissa was up to.

* * *

**Unlike my other Flight 29 Stories this will be continued. Albeit, slowly.  
****  
Reviews are love. **

And if you're really good to me. I may even write a little something for you. :) Spread the love!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Eric's Brilliant Idea**

Lex is quietly tinkering away when Eric struts into view. "So what kind of contraption are you working on now?"

With a weary sigh Lex looks up. "Do you really want to know?"

Eric holds a finger to his chin and pretends to consider the point. "Not really."

"I'm sort of busy." Lex says with a sweep of his arms indicating all the bits and pieces he has lying around.

"Yeah" Eric agrees before sitting down near Lex. He yawns, "You know what I've been thinking?"

"I don't care." Lex grumbles trying to pick up where he left of.

Eric continues unfazed, "Jackson may have laid down the law and what not about relationships but that kind of makes me want to have one even more. I mean-" Eric pauses to peer around his shoulder making sure said person isn't standing right behind him. "I'm not afraid of Jackson. And besides I'm so bored! This place is boring! Boring! Boring!"

Lex grits his teeth. "You're annoying!"

"You're boring!" Eric counters with a smug smile.

"Then why are you here?"

"Well… I'm bored." Eric says with a shrug.

Exasperated, Lex throws up his arms. "Why don't you amuse yourself then?"

"Fine, I will!" Lex watches hopefully but Eric remains where he is, apparently in deep thought.

After some time, Lex almost forgets Eric's silent presence. Until Eric interrupts Lex's chain of thought with a loud, "I've got it!"

"What?"

"How I'm going to amuse myself while we wait for you to build a rocket to get us of this crappy island."

"I don't have the resources for that." Lex replies, missing the point.

"The next lucky lady that comes into view will get the undivided attention of my charming self." He doesn't even try to pretend he's hoping for anyone other then Melissa.

"Why would you want to burden anyone with that?"

"Cause I'll be trying to seduce them!"

"Aren't I little bit too young to be a part of this conversation?"

Eric snorts and turns to face the beach, waiting. Lex is still annoyed and thinks it's probably easier for him to take all his stuff and leave but now he's also oddly intrigued and despite his better judgement he waits too.

They don't have to wait for long. Nathan strolls into view with an arm full of firewood. Lex smirks at Eric.

"I said girl!" Eric snaps back.

"Nathan! Wait for me!" Melissa soon bursts in, also carrying an armful of branches for the fire though she's dropping some as she hurries to reach Nathan.

Nathan turns around. "I thought you were right behind me."

"No, I told you to wait because I had to re-tie my shoelaces." Melissa huffs.

"Oh."

Melissa sighs and makes a point to overtake Nathan who just laughs and follows.

"Poor Mel" Lex shakes his head.

Eric sends silent thanks to whoever is watching over him today. He thinks it would have been really, really awkward if it was Daley and too overwhelming if it was Taylor. But Melissa had appeared and he took that as a sign, fate, if you will. "Watch and learn little man, I don't often hand these pointers out for free." Eric gets up and dusts himself off. He picks up the trail Melissa dropped and heads of in her direction.

Lex wonders if he should warn Melissa about Eric's new attempt at keeping himself entertained but things had been painfully boring as of late and he'd like to see Eric humiliate himself over and over again. He shrugs, and thinks - what's the worst that could happen?

Melissa drops her sticks on top of where Nathan left his. Daley had wandered by and Nathan had made some lame excuse and before he even finished his sentence he followed Daley off into the distance. Melissa smiles at how far gone her friend is. She then wonders how her stick pile had gotten so small. She was pretty sure she had picked up a more then that.

"I think you dropped these."

She turns around and Eric is there with the sticks she dropped. "Oh! Thanks, Eric"

Eric just shrugs and drops the sticks to the growing pile. "Just doing my part"

"Well that's unusual but no less appreciated." Melissa brushes her hair out of her eyes.

"You look nice today." Eric blurts out.

Melissa narrows her eyes in suspicion.

"I mean" Eric fumbles, "you do look nice! And I don't think it is said as often as it should." Melissa remains silent. "I'm complimenting you!"

"Why?"

"Because you _do_ look nice and it _should_ be said, a lot."

Despite her overwhelming belief that something was a little bit off, it had been a long time since someone had told her she looked nice. She smiles.

"I saw that!" Eric points with triumph. He nods. "You're welcome."

Melissa laughs, "Thanks Eric. You look nice too."

"Well, that's a given."

Melissa sits down by the fire and Eric joins her. "What's gotten into you today?"

"I'm just showing you that I can be a good guy."

With a smile Melissa says, "What makes you think I like good guys?"

"That's right! I forgot you like brooding bad boys who prefer to be alone or in the company of annoying blondes with screeching voices."

Melissa's smile disappears and she turns away. Eric looks almost ashamed as he clears his throat.

"Note to self, any mention of Jackson and/or Taylor in any romantic sense is an instant conversation killer with Mel." He pauses, "I didn't really mean it like that."

Melissa shrugs, still not looking at Eric. "I don't care."

"Very convincing"

An uncomfortable silence envelopes but Eric doesn't leave and Melissa doesn't particularly feel like going anywhere else. She doesn't want to risk walking into another Taylor and Jackson moment and looking like a wronged girlfriend when really she had no right to be.

When Daley and Nathan reappear they quizzically watch the odd couple sitting by the fire. Those two weren't normally in each other's company often.

"What are you two doing?" Daley asks as they get closer.

"Well Melissa is drawing and I'm… watching her. That's sounds a lot more creepy then it actually is." Eric helpfully informs.

"Ok." Daley says slowly, looking at Nathan who shrugs and joins Melissa on the log.

"What are you drawing?" Nathan asks, peering over her shoulder before looking warily at Eric.

"The view from here" Eric answers for her, staring back at Nathan.

"Hi Melissa" Nathan says sarcastically to Eric.

Eric sticks out his tongue. "It's for me." He says with a pat of his hat.

"Eric" Melissa warned.

"What? I've been asking you all afternoon!" He whines.

"You were together all afternoon?" Nathan questions, eyes widening ever so slightly.

"Yeah but it's not like we were doing anything. We were just sitting here." Eric shrugs, leaning towards Melissa. "Come on. Please?"

"Poor you" Daley says to Melissa but her eyes meet with Nathan.

"He's not that bad." Melissa replies, smudging something on the page she's been working on.

"Yeah, Mel likes me."

"I wouldn't go that far." Melissa laughs when Eric mock gasps and holds a hand over his heart.

"Can I please have the drawing?" Eric has perfected the art of being annoying.

"Why?"

"So I have something nice to hang up in our tent. I mean no offence," He looks at Nathan, "But I don't exactly have the best view in there." He ignores Nathan's indignant 'hey!' and Daley's laughter as he turns back to Melissa and bats his eyelashes. She can't help but smile.

"Fine" She relents and after a moment of critically looking over her work she, reluctantly, hands it over.

Eric lets out a low whistle and takes a while to admire the drawing. "This is amazing. You should be an artist."

"I only like to do it for fun." Melissa says with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulder but comments like that always leave her feeling self-conscious.

"She is good. I've been telling her for years." Nathan proclaims proudly like he had been the one to discover Melissa's talents.

"Good? She's fantastic!" Eric waves his arms around enthusiastically.

"Guys, come one." Melissa's cheeks are tinged pink with all the attention.

"Fantastic!" Eric says again for emphasis.

"What's fantastic?" Jackson asks walking into view.

Melissa ducks her head.

"Mel's artwork" Daley says, noticing Melissa's instant discomfort.

"She drew it for me." Eric holds the paper out with delight.

With an unconvincing laugh Melissa says, "I didn't really draw it _for_ him."

Jackson glances at the paper Eric is holding in his hands and then looks directly at Melissa who almost falters under his gaze. "Right"

Daley looks back and forth between the two; she's been noticing the growing distance between these two more and more lately.

The uneasy silence that follows is disturbed by Nathan who apparently just realised something. "Eric, weren't you suppose to be getting more water?"

"I hurt my hand. I have a note from my mom."

This brings a short but sincere laugh from Melissa. Jackson casts one last look at the group then turns to leave almost bumping into Taylor who had just collected all her clothes she had left hanging out to dry.

"Hey! Watch it!"

Jackson walks off, ignoring her.

Miffed at Jackson's sudden coldness, Taylor turns to the group. "Did I just miss something?"

"What?" Eric says, "He's always like that."

"Not to me!" Taylor stomps her foot.

Melissa looks down, suddenly very interested with the piece of charcoal she is holding.

Daley watches her sadly.


	3. Chapter 3

Eric doesn't want to read too much into how Melissa sits down next to him, even though the empty spot next to Jackson was closer. Jackson doesn't seem to acknowledge it either but Eric sees the way he doesn't look at Melissa, how he doesn't look at either of them. He's very much aware that he's treading on uneven grounds. He isn't the only one but he's pretty sure he's the only one admitting it, even if it is only to himself.

"I think we connect." Eric whispers to Melissa over dinner.

"Why are you whispering?" But she can't help but lower her voice too.

Eric shrugs but he throws a glance at Jackson who is in conversation with Lex. "No reason."

"Why did you just look at Jackson?"

"He might interpret this as flirting which may lead to a relationship and we all know where Jackson stands when it comes to relationships."

Melissa looks confused. "Are we flirting?"

Eric grins, "No but he might interpret it in that way."

Melissa shakes her head and smiles. "Well we're laughing and whispering to each other – way to throw him off our trail, genius."

"Are you saying there is something we should hide from him?" Eric enquires, leaning closer.

"No" she says coyly.

Eric waggles his eyebrows. Melissa bursts out laughing.

"Those two are getting along." Daley observes out loud.

"Is that weird?" Nathan asks with his mouth full, spitting bits of fish everywhere. When you are trapped on a deserted island the first thing to go are manners.

"Isn't it?"

Melissa laughs again, she tries to suppress it with her hands over her mouth but it's all in vain as her laughter spills out between her fingers.

Nathan pauses, observing the display. "Yeah, it is weird."

"Eric's not funny." Taylor chimes in. "And he's definitely not _that_ funny."

"He has his moments." Lex says with a secret grin that no one else understands.

As the four yammer on it becomes increasingly apparent that the only one not talking is Jackson. He is the black hole of the conversation.

"You don't want to add your two cents, Jackson?" Taylor asks touching him lightly on the arm.

Jackson pulls away. "No". And almost as abruptly as it started the conversation ends.

Noticing the sudden silence Melissa and Eric look up.

* * *

Jackson is good at hiding his feelings.

He doesn't want to think about what Melissa means to him. What she could mean to him. Jackson remembers the last time he was hopeful, when he had foolishly thought he could do something with his life, how that had turned out. Someone he cared about got hurt and Jackson is bitter enough to know that he's trapped in this cycle of hurting people. He wasn't stupid; he didn't need to get burned twice to learn a lesson.

He was good at pretending he wasn't interested when Melissa had first approached him and introduced herself. He had hoped she couldn't hear his heart speeding up. He pretended it wasn't anything when, through the crowd he saw her, their eyes locked as he passed. He pretended he hadn't been waiting for as he leaned against the pole after school. He had hoped she was too far to see his eyes light up when she appeared from around the corner.

Girls like Melissa never ended up with guys like him. They might have found him interesting to begin with, somebody different from all the other boys they knew. Then they'd pity him and try to make him their charity case, try to save him. Jackson wasn't going to be anyone's charity case. Jackson couldn't be saved, not from himself.

So really, they were doomed from the start.

But Melissa's eyes were wide and shining when she explained the trip to him, had asked him to come along. Jackson had temporarily swallowed his pride and told her, "Half of nothing is still nothing." She had faltered and then he saw it, the flash in her eyes that was so irritably familiar to him. Pity.

"Oh, maybe we…"

"Don't worry about it." He pulled himself away from her. He was kidding himself to think that this would be any different. That Melissa would be any different.

He didn't realise how hard she had fought for him. And then she had returned with the trip held out to him on a silver platter. He should have said, thanks but no thanks, but he had looked into her eyes and whatever he thought he had seen before was gone. She was the most emotionally open person he had ever encountered. She was happy, pleased, _hopeful_.

And if Jackson wasn't trying to convince himself otherwise he knows that's what Melissa makes him feel. She makes him feel hopeful. And it's such a dangerous feeling.

He couldn't say no to her. He was initially annoyed by this weakness but she had smiled at him, _for him_. And he thought it was worth it.

It was harder than he had thought. Harder to look Melissa in the eye and explain that he didn't think relationships on the island were a good idea.

He could feel the hurt radiating from her, the most emotionally open person, and he couldn't stand it so he walked away.

It was even harder to stay away from her.

Jackson's biggest fear is that he would hurt her, really hurt her. The way she looks at him now would change and he would have no way of getting it back.

* * *

He hadn't even seen himself with her like that but he feels the inevitability of it when she sits down beside him while he strums idly on his guitar.

"I don't know if you've figured this out yet – but I like you Jackson." It's always so much more complicated when people like you, Jackson thinks to himself. His fingers pick up speed on the strings of his guitar.

"Did you hear what I said?" Taylor asks brushing hair back behind her ears, "Aren't you going to say something?"

He stops abruptly, puts the guitar down and turns to look at her. "What am I supposed to say Taylor?"

She shrugs. "I don't know. You like me back?"

"I do like you Taylor." She smiles. "I like everyone here."

She frowns. "You can't say that. I know you like me more than like… Eric! We sit together and we talk and you listen to me. I like you."

"You keep saying that."

"Is this about Melissa?" She whispers.

"It shouldn't be." He replies just as softly.

And even though there is strictly no 'relationships' he feels like Taylor is bordering on protected territory.

"You're my friend Taylor. Sometimes, you make things feel less complicated." Melissa is so infused in his thoughts he is sure he can't pick it apart without something breaking. "Sometimes you make time move by quicker." He doesn't tell her that being with Melissa makes time stand still.

Taylor doesn't respond and for a moment they both just sit there. He strums the guitar and she listens. Then without a word, she leaves.

Melissa had asked if he would look twice at Taylor if they weren't trapped on this island. Then she told him not to answer it.

Jackson looked at Melissa and thought, would you still be here with me, like this, if we weren't trapped on this island? Would you still look at me the same?

She was the first person, in a long time, he had let get so close. Close enough to rest her fingertips on his cool, emotionless mask. And when the storm had hit, he had let her pry it loose and allowed her to see what lay beneath. She hadn't looked away, hadn't even flinched. He saw himself, reflected in her eyes. She pulled him to her and told him, whispered to him, that they needed him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulled her closer and shut his eyes. There were so many things he wanted to say to her, _do you still need me,_ none of which he could bring himself to say. But he had stayed. And he thought that said more than any words.

He had stayed for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note

Hey all. I never properly thanked all those who took the time to review. So thank you to...

**Fl29dwnlover - **Thanks! And I'll try!

**Shadownrisen -** Thank you.

**pinklen98 - **I could tell you what my planned pairings are but it might ruin it :)

**Weezlyismyking -** Thanks for all coming back and reviewing each time!

**glwbinder90 - **I'm glad you read it too! And reviewed!Eric is not one of my favourite characters but I was hoping to reshape him in this story to make him more likable to me even if this isn't how he'll turn out in the movie. lol.

**funnechick - **Thanks for the long feedback I like hearing back what you think. And I'll get around to fixing up the repeated paragraph. Any day now. I like exploring their possible histories and memories since the future is so uncertain.

**Thanagarian Angel - **Thank you very muchly.

**melreincarn - **Thank you for the long feedback it always gives me a warm fuzzy feeling. :) It was the smallest thing that sparked Mel/Eric. She knew that he had a pet lizard and no one else did. And I was like what? Why?And thus made up memories were born!

**BohemienneEsmeralda - **I updated again! lol

**dramaqueenchris405 - **Thanks for all your reviews!

**lilmusicfreak - **I won't reveal what the pairings are so don't scream yet. :)

**Saranghaelove - **Are there any Eric/Mel stories that you know of? Could you share some with me? I'd be very interested

**crystal269 - **Updating as soon as I can.

**TheRightWriter -** Haha addicting in the good way I hope.

**Supfan - **It's weird cause Eric is weird. lol

I really, truly appreciate it and it was because of a reviewer (and the combination of videos on youtube while I was procrastinating) that I found my way back to this story. So an especially big **THANK YOU** to **drivemewild, **Thanks for reviewing even though you didn't think it would be updated, it really helped. And you kept coming back and you kept reviewing. Thank you :). And the awesome vidding skills of **cobb829**.

The reviews keep me going, I swear they do.

I don't know how long this will be but I have sort of created an ending so but feel free to suggest things because everything else from here till the end is not set in stone.

You guys rock! And reviews are well and truly love. :)

* * *

Eric is good at pretending he doesn't have feelings. 

He's good at pretending he doesn't care what people think. He shrugs it off with a roll of his shoulders when they call him lazy and inconsiderate. Eric is who he is and if people don't like that, well then that just said more about them then it did about him. It wasn't his problem.

But when Melissa asks him for help he's on his feet before he realises. He looks around to make sure no one sees before he follows her into the bushland with empty water containers in each hand.

It makes him uncomfortable when he's in the same space as Melissa and Jackson. It doesn't happen often but when it does, all the rulers in the world couldn't measure the awkwardness of the situation. He supposes he could leave them to sort out their many, many issues but he finds himself reluctant to leave Melissa's side even if all they do is just sit there. Jackson is usually the one who leaves first which is only fair considering he's usually the one that interrupts them. _Them_, Eric likes the way that sounds. Like he and Melissa are a team. He briefly imagines little flags with their faces on it and a giant foam finger with '#1!' printed on it in black.

Eric accidentally kissed Melissa and by accidentally he means on purpose but had claimed it was an accident. They've never talked about it since. They were out on a non-date back in the real world, the summer before they landed on this stupid island. They had bumped into each other at the mall. She had come out of a book store and he was heading to the video arcade. He was late; he told his friends he'd meet them there at four thirty. He was supposed to be there half an hour ago. The next day his friends threatened to kick his ass because he hadn't turned up at all.

"Melissa?"

She looked up and tilted her head, for a scary moment Eric thought she didn't remember him. Absurd as it was, Eric wasn't as confident as he wanted people to think he was. She smiled, he breathed. "Eric, hey."

"What's up?" He swallowed hard and regretted the question immediately.

"Nothing much, school's over now so I was stocking up on my reading material." She said excitedly then she cringed. "Lame, I know."

"That's not lame." He said quickly. "I read. I read all the time." It wasn't a complete lie. He read comic books, a magazine now and then and once when he was bored out of his mind while they were visiting his grandparents he read a month old TV Guide from cover to cover. "Reading's fun." The voice inside his head screamed for him to shut up.

Melissa had nodded along with a smile. "I agree. People should read more."

"They really should." Eric rubbed his palms on the front of his jeans. They were getting sweaty.

Melissa shifted from foot to foot and adjusted the strap of her shoulder bag. Eric knew all the signs for impending boredom.

"Did you want to grab something to eat? Are you hungry? How about a movie? Want to catch a movie?" Eric was rambling now, he tended to do that. He was throwing too many questions at her and he was sure he sounded like an idiot.

"Actually-" She looked down at her watch.

"Oh, that's cool. I'm running late-" He interrupted. He never could take rejection well, even if it wasn't really rejection.

"-Sure, sounds great." She finished the same time he said, "to a thing with the guys anyway."

They were both confused. "What?" They said at the same time.

"Did you say yes?" Eric asked.

"Yeah." Melissa laughed. "What did you say?"

"Nothing! Nothing important. So food?"

"Food would be nice."

They headed towards the food court. They spent a long time talking over burgers and fries. First it was about school but they ran in different circles so the topic fizzled out, than Eric started telling her some jokes he had been working on and he had made her laugh, made her choke on her coke too which only made her laugh more. It made him feel good, making her laugh that is, not the whole choking thing.

They missed the movie and than Melissa said she had to go. She had leaned forward, over the table to get her bag. Eric had, to his extreme embarrassment, misunderstood and had leaned forward to. Their lips met and for a moment nothing moved. Than Melissa had jerked away.

"Uhm." She said, not meeting his eyes.

Eric blurted the first thing that came into his head. "That was an accident!"

"Oh." Melissa's eyelashes fluttered. "Ok." She still couldn't meet his eyes. "Anyway, I should go." She stood up. "Bye Eric, I'll see you at school."

Eric watched her go. When school started again, he didn't really see her.

He guessed being stranded on an island wiped the slate clean. It felt like he was able to rebuild something with Melissa, nothing in the past mattered, what was important was surviving, what was important was the now.

* * *

Melissa usually did her best to avoid confrontations. But Jackson was avoiding her like she had a contagious disease and it is hurting her more than she is ever willing to admit to his face. She sees him, in the distance, by the beach. She knew things had been weird ever since he found out she liked him but the distance between them continued to stretch despite how much Jackson denied it. 

Today he had barely strung a sentence to her, never looking her in the eyes. All the recollection of the times Jackson had brushed her off burned in her belly. She breathes in marches towards him she doesn't even realise she doesn't know what she's going to say to him until she gets there. She falters but he had heard her coming and he braces himself.

For a moment there's nothing but silence.

"What's going on with you?" Melissa finally says it's the best she can come up.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do." Melissa is getting sick of this.

"No," he shrugs, still unable to look at her. "I don't"

She turns to walk away.

"Mel!" He pauses, "For the longest time, I've been trying to think of the right words to say to you, to try to explain everything to you and I… I've got nothing."

She glances over her shoulder, not quite meeting his gaze. "If you figure it out, you know where to find me."

"With Eric?" He is almost caught off guard by the bitterness of his words.

Melissa spins around. "Does it feel like we're going around in circles Jackson?" Her eyes are narrowed. She's almost yelling. And Jackson sees it, a hairline crack in her smooth veneer. He had thought he was able to read her like a book but it turns out they were only the pages she had allowed him to see.

Even when she cried it was with a quiet calm, her own steady hand wiping away her tears, the rhythmic shake of her shoulders as she softened her own sobs.

But now, as he looks at her, he realises she's angry.

"Because it does to me and it's starting to make me feel dizzy." Her voice cracks and falters, she drops her arms and looks away. It almost looks like she's giving up.

He walks towards her and when he reaches out an arm she pushes him away. He isn't dissuaded. He steps closer, she doesn't look at him but she doesn't move away. "I don't need you to pity me."

He's almost stunned by her words but he leans close to her ear and says, "who's pitying who?" He's so close he can hear her breathing. He feels the tremble in her shoulders as he rests his hands on them.

"Jackson…" She turns to him, her eyes shining, and it reminds him of something that feels so far away. "This…"

When he kisses her he tastes salt. He wanders which one of them is crying.

Jackson doesn't believe in things like fate, doesn't believe in things like love at first sight. What he does know is that they're trapped on an island. And Melissa is here. She's here with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Nobody was particularly surprised when Jackson and Melissa came strolling back to camp holding hands. But still, Eric could hardly contain the horrible feeling that he might gag. His intestines were rioting and they wanted to climb out of his mouth in an attempt to escape. He can't look at them. But Taylor did. All Taylor could do was stare. Eric counted the seconds before he heard her screeching. It never came.

Instead it was Daley's over exaggerated "Aw! "

Lex's "About time!"

And Nathan's "I think we should have that little talk, Jackson" In a mock serious tone.

Mel laughed her cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment. Jackson smiled at her and said 'sure' to Nathan. Not once did they let go of their hands. Eric had to excuse himself. No one seemed to notice.

Eric took comfort by the beach. He sat tucked under a tree, staring into the distance. Not far from him Taylor was sprawled out on a towel apparently sunbaking.

"Hey."

Eric looked to his left and saw a pair of familiar sneakers. "Hi." He says to them.

"I noticed you ducked out earlier. You're not feeling well?"

"I'm fine now." He probably said it a little more harshly than what was needed after all she was being nice. But Eric also knew he could have said it a lot nastier.

Mel might have been taken aback by Eric's tone but she wasn't discouraged. If Mel was anything she was a trooper. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to go with not watching Taylor sunbake." He replies.

"Oh really?" Mel wasn't very good with insinuating things. He looks up at her, she was smiling. "_Not_ watching?"

He didn't smile back. "Yeah, really." He looks back to the water. Even without looking at her he could feel her smile fade. "Is something wrong?"

_Everything._ "Nothing."

He knew she'd try to pursue. Mel who always tried to fix things, who always tried to make sure that everyone was getting along, who wanted to smooth everything over. Eric wanted to defy her.

"Mel!" Almost on cue Jackson called for her. "Are you busy? Can you help me with the water?"

From the corner of his eye he sees her turn to his voice, saw her look back at him. "Hold on!" She called back.

"You shouldn't keep him waiting."

She hesitates for a moment like she's waiting for something but Eric refuses to look her in the eyes. She turns away and with an almost sad backward glance she disappears into the trees.

* * *

Eric thinks that if his life was a clichéd, mediocre teen television show he'd end up with Taylor just so things would tie up ever so neatly. But Taylor is all shiny and pretty from afar but up close she's all sharp edges and Eric's already been burned once and he isn't up to being cut. He watched her as she lay on the beach, soaking up the sun; acting like Jackson hadn't hurt her. His rejection probably stung her more than anything. A girl like Taylor would have hardly faced rejection, hardly know the meaning of the word. She wouldn't know what real rejection felt like, to really hurt. He walks towards her she frowns when his shadow casts over her. She opens her eyes and squints at him. 

"You're blocking my sun."

Eric ignores her, "I just wanted to say, I think it was very noble of you to have not made a huge attention seeking scene back there."

"If that's all you're going to say can you get out of my light?" She closes her eyes again but there is a ghost of a smile on her lips.

Eric is trudging off when he swears he hears a faint, "thanks Eric". He turns back around but Taylor remains motionless, eyes closed, laying underneath the sun.

Eric thinks that Taylor is a big girl now and that she'll live.

* * *

Mel, the peace keeper, finds Eric again. He had been dealt the task, by Daley of course, of breaking coconuts. He thinks Daley might also be the reason as to why Melissa was here now. She must have revealed his secret location. 

"Are you okay Eric? You've been a little withdrawn." She tries to remain chipper and that only serves to irritate Eric more.

"I'm just super."

There was silence and Eric though Mel never truly grasped his sarcasm very well. "Hey, you know you can tell me anything."

"Anything?" Eric glanced over his shoulder and saw her briefly; arms crossed, hip jutted to the side a soft breeze blowing through her hair. She nodded. He shook his head and sighed. He went back to banging the coconuts. Not hard enough to crack them but loud enough so the thump pierced the air every couple of seconds. "I'm just happy for you Mel." Now Eric wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or not.

"Really? Thanks Eric." She sounded so happy maybe even a little relieved.

Thump. "Yup, so happy I could cry." Definitely sarcastic.

"Eric..."

"No really, I think there's a little something in my eye right now. Oh no, that's just sand. False alarm!"

They remained silent as they both listened to the steady thump of the coconut. Irritated at the coconut or at everything else Eric wasn't entirely sure he finally threw the coconut as far as he could. It hardly made a sound as it landed in the sand far from them.

"We just haven't been hanging out as much and I know it's-" She cut herself off but Eric could hear it, her and Jackson. It's different now because she's with Jackson. "I just thought we could hang out a little."

A little? The irrational anger that had momentarily subsided, after he had taken it out on the coconut, ignited fiercely again. "Well I'm sorry I've wasted your time!" He snapped. "Have you ever thought that maybe I don't want to hang out with you? That I purposely came to this part of the island to get away from everyone?" _To get away from you? _He kicked at the sand but that didn't little to cool him off.

"I though we were friends Eric, if I did something wrong-"

"I like you, Mel. I like how you laugh at my jokes, I like that I _can_ make you laugh. I like that I like myself when I'm with you." He threw his arms up. And there was his confession, yelled into the setting sun.

The silence that followed was worse than all the other silences that he had to endure. He hears his heart beating and he swears he can hear Melissa's too.

And finally, "Look Eric-"

"Don't. Just don't. You can't fix this."

"I know how you feel."

"No, you can't possibly know." And Eric wants to laugh till he cries.

"I do," she insists and it's so sincere, Eric almost doesn't recognise the tone. "When I liked Jackson and he said-"

"There was never a moment that Jackson didn't like you, Mel. He was just being an idiot with his rules." He sighs, "what if…"

And it's there wafting in the air between them. The 'what if' possibilities; if he had said something sooner, years ago perhaps? Would they even be on this island? If he had said something days ago? Would she be with Jackson now? He turns to face her, it's the least he could do.

She looks so small and alone against the backdrop of the island.

"I convinced myself that if Jackson and I could ever… be together that I would be happy. That we would be saved and get off this island and everything could go back to normal. We could get back to our families, go back to school..." Her eyes shine back at him as she trails off.

"But we're still here." He finishes for her. She bites her lips and nods. "It's only been a couple of days…" He doesn't know what he's referring to what he's trying to reassure her on.

She nods again.

"Are you happy Mel?"

Her gaze falters. She wraps her arms around herself like a one person hug, "I thought I was... until…"

"Until?"

She hesitates. And then slowly meets his eyes. "Until now."

"I didn't mean to make you," what was the word he was looking for? Doubt? "...doubt this thing with Jackson." He says slowly and he would be lying if he didn't say he was a little hopeful. His heart rate increases ten fold he almost expects it to explode from his chest. He can imagine it flying towards Mel with little imaginary arms trying to embrace her.

"If it was as strong as it should be you wouldn't be able to." She turns and walks away. He wanders if he should follow her but he remains cemented to the spot. He always had a knack for ruining things for everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Title: The End_**

"I don't know what you did but you have to fix it." Eric is cornered by Daley and Nathan as he returned with more water.

"Me?" He squeaks. He had faced the wrath of Daley before and he'd rather not go through that again. He glances at Nathan who has his arms crossed.

"I know it was you." Daley continues. "It's always you."

"Hey!" Eric begins to protest but Daley's glare puts him in his place.

"Everything was going so well. Melissa and Jackson. Everything! Now everything is…" Daley struggles to find an appropriate word.

"Weird?" Nathan suggests. Daley doesn't seem convinced with the choice but can't seem to find a better description.

"Fine, weird."

Nathan grins to himself and Eric wants to throw the water at him.

"Mel isn't saying anything to me."

"Or me." Nathan adds.

"So you have to fix it." She prods his chest. She looks at Nathan and they both stomp off. Eric drops the bottles of water and watches them as he rubs his chest. Daley pokes hard.

Once they are out of Eric's hearing range Daley stops and turns to Nathan.

"When did this turn into a triangle?" She sighs.

"Triangle? When was this even really a pair?"

She grabbed him and pulled him into a headlock, "boys." She mutters before she's scooped up in Nathan's arms. She squeals and it takes a moment for her to realise he's running towards the beach.

"No!" She objects too late and their both soaked as a wave breaks over them.

* * *

"If you were Mel who would you pick?" Eric eyed Lex hopefully. They had come to a mutual understanding. Lex somehow, his super-kid mind perhaps, worked out that Eric liked Mel, that he liked Mel the way that Jackson liked Mel. Lex never asked Eric outright but it was implied in their conversations that he knew. Maybe if the others paid more attention to Eric in the same way, they may have worked it out too. 

Eric was grateful that he could have someone to talk to. Someone who wouldn't bitch back at him. _Taylor_. Someone who wouldn't laugh in his face. _Nathan. _And someone who wouldn't frown disapprovingly. _Daley. _

Lex returned Eric's gaze but did not speak, he hardly blinked.

"Your silence is crushing my soul."

"My dad always said if you can't say something nice then don't-"

Eric held a finger up to his lips. "I've heard enough. I get it. I wouldn't even pick me."

Lex stared silently at Eric again. Eric sighed and after another silent moment passed Lex reached out and patted Eric on the back.

"Thanks man."

"Just trying to help."

"You know, in court reasonable doubt is all you need to walk free." Lex quipped.

"Not helping." Eric replied as he twirled a bit of wire around his fingers.

"Just think about." Eric does and he still doesn't get it. And he'll be damned if he's going to ask a ten year old to explain.

* * *

Eric didn't mean to stumble into a private moment between Melissa and Jackson. Sure he was secretly following Melissa but he didn't think she was going to Jackson. If he had known that he would have stayed back at camp. Though really he should have known, of course she was going to Jackson. Things had been oddly reserved back at camp, everyone was there but it always felt strangely empty.

"Didn't think you were going to come by." Jackson says with a small smile as he spots Mel manoeuvring towards him, weaving through bushes.

Eric ducks behind a tree.

"I had to help Daley with this thing and-" She waves her hands in the air. "Not important now." She offers a small smile but to Eric she seems nervous. He notices it in the way she fidgets with the hem of her shirt. He wanders if Jackson notices.

Then he sees Jackson reach out and take a hold of her hands and Eric thinks he must see it too. She tries to laugh it off but Jackson isn't swayed. "What's wrong?" He asks.

And Eric wants to reply with, _so many things._

"We're still here." Mel finally says, staring at her feet.

Jackson pauses for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"On the island." She looks up. "We're still on the island."

The silence stretches and Eric wanders if Jackson gets it. If Eric wasn't so involved in the situation he wouldn't have understood Mel's cryptic words.

"Yes." Jackson finally says.

_Is that it?_ Eric thinks to himself. He feels a little disappointed.

"But we're here together." Jackson pulls her closer before finally curling his arms around her. She rests her cheek to his chest and tightens her hold around his waist. "We will get of this island."

Eric wants to think he's a liar. Because how can he know that? How can he be so sure? But he finds himself believing Jackson too. Just in the way he said it, the quiet determination that seeps through and solidifies the words.

Jackson presses his lips on the top of Mel's head. "We'll get off this island. We'll be okay."

It sounds like a promise. Mel closes her eyes, reassured by Jackson's words, his presence and the steady beating of his heart.

And with that Eric sneaks away as silently as his feet would allow him. A new resolve settling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

He only sets out to find Melissa when he's sure Jackson is off somewhere with Lex on some bogus hunting trip Eric had to beg Lex to take Jackson on. It was either that or have Eric charging gung-ho at Melissa, taking her down with a tackle and whisper his thoughts as quickly as possible before he was pulled away and had his ass kicked by Jackson.

The tension on the island had lowered to a more tolerable degree. But Mel wouldn't really meet Eric's eyes and their exchanges whittled down to one word exchanges. He's not really sure why but it all made Eric's chest feel tight. Like someone was sitting on him.

Meanwhile Daley wouldn't stop giving him the stinkeye. Every time he turned around there she was with her hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed. Eric was both impressed and freaked out by Daley's odd talent.

He finds her on the beach. The settings for such dramatic events were very limited on the island. She sits on the sand as close to the water as she can without getting wet. The scene feels oddly familiar to Eric but he can't quite place it. He approaches with what he hopes is nonchalance.

He sticks his hands into his pockets. "I'm sorry."

She doesn't seem surprised by his appearance even though they hadn't really spoken in the last few days.. "For what?"

"For everything. And if I was a bigger man, I would have stepped aside a long time ago." If he were a stronger man, he wouldn't give up like this. But the inevitability of it all stares him right in the face.

"Stepped aside?" She squints up at him.

" Jackson-"

"Eric." She warns. He notices now that she looks tired.

Stubbornly he continues, "You and Jackson, Mel. It's supposed to be you two."

She suddenly stands. And they are face to face. "Says who?" And Eric admires how stubborn Melissa can be too.

He shrugs, "Everyone, the island, all the underwater critters in the ocean. I know this, I hear them talking. They're a gossipy bunch, especially the starfish."

She smiles but it's not like all her other smiles, this one looks sad. Eric wonders how that's possible. "Eric," she says again but it's softer this time and the weariness in her eyes seep into his name.

He steps closer and tries to cup her face in his hands, they tremble and he can't quite bring himself to touch her face but his fingertips graze against her cheeks and she closes her eyes.

"Do you remember when I kissed you? And I said it was an accident?" Eric whispers now. She doesn't respond but he knows she can hear him. "It wasn't an accident."

"You make me feel…" She sighs and he feels her breath on his neck.

"Melissa…" She opens her eyes and tilts her face up to meet his gaze.

He kisses her, softly and slowly and even though he knows she ran out of it weeks ago, he swears he can smell, _taste_, strawberry lip gloss.

He drops his hands and pulls away. His hair falls into his eyes and his lips feel tingly. "Well." He says too loudly in an attempt to sound cheery. "I know we'll be bumping into each other on the island all the time but…" He grins and it hurts his cheeks. "I guess this is goodbye." He turns and walks away.

Once he's sure he's out of view he runs his fingers across his bottom lip. He's reminded of 7th grade history all over again; even though it feels like it was a million years ago.

_

* * *

_

_Thanks for reading and for everyone who reviewed! Sorry it took so long to finish! I might write more depending on what ideas and inspirations I get! lol. _**:-)**


End file.
